School Days
by Kuraifighter
Summary: some personal characters get together with some of the sahomas. sorry for spelling friend did it not me.
1. Chapter 1

School Days

A/N. I don't own any Fruits Basket Characters.

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in a almost normal high school in Japan. In class sat two girls, quiet Timber-san, and almost always hyper Kirai-san.

Timber-san had a crush on a yankee named Lawrence-kun and Kirai-san had a Major crush on a boy named Kyo-kun. Kirai-san sat right behind

Kyo-kun in almost all of her classes. Unfortunately, for Timber-san she didn't get to see her crush till the last subject and he then sat out of

eyesight.

One day Kirai-san was running to class because she was late. Soon she ran into Kyo-kun, which made her drop all of her things. "Oh! I'm sorry,"

he said, embarrassed, leaning down to help her pick up pick up her things, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay" she said blushing slightly.

Kirai-san bent down to get her things. Kyo-kun and Kirai-san both grabbed for a book, but instead of grabbing it, they grabbed each others

hand. The looked at each other, Kyo-kun blushed scarlet while Kirai-san was almost crimson. "Oh … umm, sorry." Kyo-kun said automatically.

"Oh it's okay." Kirai-san said not looking him in the eyes.

"Okay, well I really feel that I should make up for this, so will you, umm, go to dinner or something with me?" Kyo-kun asked blushing brighter

afterward.

"Yes!" she blurted out.

"Okay, well then I'll pick you up at eight then?"

"Fine with me!" she said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At eight that night Kurai-san couldn't stand still. Ding Dong! The doorbell rang. Kurai-san ran to the door, she was wearing a beautiful green/emerald dress. "Hello." She said to Kyo-kun.

"You look amazing!" Kyo-kun said in awe.

Kurai-san walked out the door and got into Kyo-kun's car and they went to dinner. After the date Kyo-kun walked her to her door and kissed her on the check and said goodnight.

The next day at school Timber-san saw Kurai-san blushed every time she looked at Kyo-kun. "Okay, Kurai-san, what's up?" Timber-san said waiting for reply.

"I went on a date with Kyo-kun!" she said happily.

"Really?!" she asked, she suspected her to lie, "Yeah right! He is like the hottest guy in school…" she said just as Kyo-kun walked up.

"Hey Kurai-chan, umm, about last night, was it okay, I mean me well," his voice was soft now, "Me kissing you?"

"It was alright with me." she said smiling.

"Okay then. I just wanted to make sure that it was. I just don't want you to be embarrassed for the rest of the day."

She nodded her head, and with that he headed to class. "You weren't messin with me! Oh my gosh, your dream came true! Congratulations!" she said truly happy for her friend.

After school Kurai-san went over to Timber-san's house and they talked about Kurai-san's date. "So he really kissed you?"

"Yes, he did. It was magical…" she said, her voice trailing off.

"Awe, little Kurai-san is in love!" Timber-san said giggling.

"So what if I am!" she said blushing a little.

"At least the guy you like likes you, likes you back." Timber-san said sighing, picturing Lawrence-kun in her mind.

Timber-san looked outside, "It's getting dark outside."

"Oh no! I better go." Kurai-san said grabbing her things and going out the door of Timber-san's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Its been two days since Kurai-san and Kyo-kun stated dating. Timber-san still didn't have the courage to talk to Lawrance-kun.

(In Class)

"Hello class," Mrs. Ty said and continued, "We have a new student. She just got transferred here from a private school."

The girl walks in

"This is Sasha-san, make her feel welcome here at our wonderful school."

The girl sat down right next to Lawrance-kun. Timber-san glared at the new girl angrily. At lunch she and Lawrence-kun sat together. "Kurai-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Why Can't I be like that? All pretty and noticeable?" Timber-san asked sadly.

"You are pretty and noticeable! I know tons of guys that would love to go on a date with you! Just ignore them! Besides, Lawrence-kun isn't the only guy that you can date!" she

said furious about what had just happened.

"Okay." came a mumbled reply.

The next day, Sasha-san came in late for class and sat down next to Lawrence-kun. Timber-san looked over at Lawrence-kun and sighed. After class Timber-san walked to her locker to get her things for her next class. Sasha-san cornered her, "Why were you looking at the boy I like?" she snarled

"You're not the only one who likes him!" Timber-san started back, wishing she hadn't said anything at all. For just at that second Lawrance-kun was walking by.

"You're just a little slut!" Sasha-san yelled. Lawrance-kun stopped walking and walked over. "Sasha-san! You have no right to talk to her like that and you're the ones that is the slut!" Lawrance-kun said looking over at Timber-san who was blushing.

Lawrance-kun took hold of Timber-san's hand, "Come on lets get out of here before she gives us some kind of disease."

"O-okay." she said walking off with him still blushing.

As soon as they were out of eye sight, Lawrance-kun released Timber-san's hand. "Are you okay?" he asked putting his face just inches away from Timber-san's.

"Y-yeah I'm fine…" she whispered.

Lawrance-kun signed, "What were you guys fighting about anyway?"

"We both like…" Timber-san stopped for a second and continued, "We both like y-y-yo-you!" she stuttered the last word, and turned to run away.

"Wait!" Lawrance-kun said catching her and pulling her back towards him, "Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes." she whispered.

Suddenly Lawrance-kun pulled Timber-san close his lips, locking with hers. Kurai-san walked by in time to see them kiss. "OOOOO!" Kurai-san said tauntingly. Lawrance-kun let go of Timber-san and looked at Kurai-san, he knew that always sat next to each other. "Umm, Kurai-san? What do you need?" Timber-san asked staring at the floor blushing a deep red.

"When did this happen?" Kurai-san asked staring at Lawrance-kun.

"A few minutes ago…" Timber-san said

"Well I'll leave you two love birds alone to get back to your smoochy, smoochy, kissy, kissy, stuff."

"Umm, its okay, w-we have to get to class anyway."

Lawrance-kun held her back, "Sorry if I was wrong, you know what I just did."

"Its okay, I mean, I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime." she said "Oh gosh! What am I saying? I'm such a klutz!'

"I'll just go." Timber-san said starting to leave again.

Lawrance grabbed hold of her again saying, "I wouldn't mind either." And with that Timber-san headed to class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night Timber-san went over to Kurai-san's house to hangout. "I can't believe myself! I just kept babbling after he kissed me…ugh! What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, how did it start in the first place?" Kurai-san asked.

"Sasha called me a slut, and Lawrance-kun defended me."

"I think he likes you…" she said taunting her still.

"No he doesn't!" Timber-san said bright red.

"Yes he does!" Kurai-san said with an evil smirk.

"What about you and Kyo-kun!? I heard you two started making out yesterday!"

"Where'd you hear that crap!?" Kurai-san said white with rage.

"I don't know. I just made it up, why is it true?" Timber-san said smiling just before ducking as a pillow soared past her head.

"I am gonna kill you!" Kurai-san screamed just as the phone rang. Kurai-san blushed and said be quiet. "Hello," Kurai-san said into the phone.

"Hey! It's Kyo. I was wondering, if you wanted to go to the movies with me?"

"Yeah! Of course I do!" Kurai-san said.

"Okay. I'll pick you up at eight tonight, ok?"

"Fine with me, but…"

"Oh and bring timber-san, we'll have a double date. You and me, her and Lawrance."

"OK!" she said smiling devilishly.


End file.
